othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rate This Manga
Poll created by Nytemare457. This topic is a sister topic of Rate the Anime and Rate This Nytemare passed the topic onto Plum_pit in January 2010. Rules One vote per person. Vote from 1 being lowest to 10 being the highest. Feel free to nominate. I accept manga or doujins. Results By Rating Cromartie High School: votes - 9.86 Yotsuba&!: votes - 9.77 Sanctuary: votes - 9.75 Fullmetal Alchemist: votes - 9.65 Trigun/Trigun Maximum: votes - 9.45 Dragon Ball: votes - 9.45 Cat Steet: votes - 9.25 Rurouni Kenshin: votes - 9.2 Death Note: votes - 9.14 Eyeshield 21: votes - 9.04 Bokurano: votes - 9.01 Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro: votes - 9 Berserk: votes - 8.91 Onani Master Kurosawa: votes - 8.83 Gash Bell: votes - 8.73 20th Century Boys: votes - 8.7 Veritas: votes - 8.68 Kekkaishi: votes - 8.64 Hokuto no Ken: votes - 8.63 Battle Angel Alita: votes - 8.61 Devilman: votes - 8.6 Eva Re-Take: votes - 8.59 Gintama: votes - 8.57 REAL votes - 8.5 Mahou Sensei Negima!: votes - 8.59 Prince of Tennis: votes - 8.54 Shin Angyo Onshi: votes - 8.53 Welcome to the NHK: votes - 8.53 Bakuman: votes - 8.48 One Piece: votes - 8.47 Hotel: votes - 8.45 Monster: votes - 8.38 My Balls: votes - 8.35 Cardcaptor Sakura: votes - 8.31 Beelzebub: votes - 8.3 Love Hina: votes - 8.3 Hellsing: votes - 8.27 Mirai Nikki: votes - 8.17 Mx0: votes - 8.12 xxxHOLiC: votes - 8.04 Azumanga Daioh: votes - 8.03 Psyren: votes - 8 K-ON!: votes - 7.97 Black Cat: votes - 7.9 Flame of Recca: votes - 7.89 Sket Dance: votes - 7.68 Souten no Ken: votes - 7.67 13: votes - 7.63 Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally: votes - 7.36 Slam Dunk: votes - 7.25 Naruto: votes - 6.94 Elfen Lied: votes - 6.9 Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE: votes - 6.77 Fruits Basket: votes - 6.71 Ane Doki: votes - 6.65 Fairy Tail: votes - 6.59 Bleach: votes - 6.46 To-LOVE-Ru: votes - 5.75 No Bra: votes - 5.68 Gantz: votes - 5.54 Kagijin: votes - 4 By Day Day 1: Love Hina: votes - 8.3 Day 2: Fullmetal Alchemist: votes - 9.65 Day 3: Bakuman: votes - 8.48 Day 4: Mahou Sensei Negima!: votes - 8.5 Day 5: Trigun/Trigun Maximum: votes - 9.45 Day 6: Black Cat: votes - 7.9 Day 7: To-LOVE-Ru: votes - 5.75 Day 8: Mx0: votes - 8.12 Day 9: Berserk: votes - 8.91 Day 10: Welcome to the NHK: votes - 8.53 Day 11: Death Note: votes - 9.14 Day 12: Bleach: votes - 6.46 Day 13: Naruto: votes - 6.94 Day 14: One Piece: votes - 8.47 Day 15: Hellsing: votes - 8.27 Day 16: 20th Century Boys: votes - 8.7 Day 17: Elfen Lied: votes - 6.9 Day 18: Gash Bell: votes - 8.73 Day 19: Prince of Tennis: votes - 8.54 Day 20: Battle Angel Alita: votes - 8.61 Day 21: Dragon Ball: votes - 9.45 Day 22: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro: votes - 9 Day 23: Eva Re-Take: votes - 8.59 Day 24: Fruits Bakset: votes - 6.71 Day 25: Rurouni Kenshin: votes - 9.2 Day 26: Beelzebub: votes - 8.3 Day 27: Veritas (Manhwa): votes - 8.68 Day 28: Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally: votes - 7.36 Day 29: K-ON!: votes - 7.97 Day 30: Fairy Tail: votes - 6.59 Day 31: Eyeshield 21: votes - 9.04 Day 32: Yotsuba&!: votes - 9.77 Day 33: Mirai Nikki: votes - 8.17 Day 34: Onani Master Kurosawa: votes - 8.83 Day 35: My Balls: votes - 8.35 Day 36: No Bra: votes - 5.68 Day 37: Monster: votes - 8.38 Day 38: Kagijin: votes - 4 Day 39: Azumanga Daioh: votes - 8.03 Day 40: Hotel: votes - 8.45 Day 41: Sanctuary: votes - 9.75 Day 42: Ane Doki: votes - 6.65 Day 43: Devilman: votes - 8.6 Day 44: Cromartie High School: votes - 9.86 Day 45: Bokurano: votes - 9.01 Day 46: Slam Dunk: votes - 7.25, REAL votes - 8.5 Day 47: Cardcaptor Sakura: votes - 8.31, Cat Steet: votes - 9.25 Day 48: Gintama: votes - 8.57, 13: votes - 7.63, Sket Dance: votes - 7.68 Day 49: Shin Angyo Onshi: votes - 8.53 Day 50: Gantz: votes - 5.54, Psyren: votes - 8 Day 51: Hokuto no Ken: votes - 8.63, Souten no Ken: votes - 7.67 Day 52: Kekkaishi: votes - 8.64 Day 53: Flame of Recca: votes - 7.89 Nominations Bitter Virgin The Enigma of Amigara Fault (One Shot) Falling (One Shot) Kimi ni Todoke Kaichou wa Maid-Sama Akumetsu W Juliet Chobits Ikki Tousen Hajime no Ippo Old Boy Shamo Captain Tsubasa Vagabond Genshiken Great Teacher Onizuka Karin Vagabond Kimi ni Todoke Liar Game Happy World! Hourou Musuko Gantz 7SEEDS Golden Boy Battle Royale Defense Devil Black Lagoon Drifters Kare no Satsujin Keikaku (One Shot) Loop (One Shot) Planetes Cipher Please Save My Earth Red River Blade of the Immortal Fushigi Yuugi After School Infirmary Tista Muhyo & Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation Nurarihyon no Mago MPD Psycho Eden: It's an Endless World! ULTIMO Franken Fran God's Left Hand, Devil's Right Hand Mysterious Girlfriend X Personant (One Shot) Gyo Highschool of the Dead Parasyte Soul Eater AIKI Monster Soul Dorohedoro New Prince of Tennis Akaboshi - Ibun Suikoden Ability Shop (One Shot) Sasameki Koto Allumage (One Shot) Double Arts Emerald (One Shot) Look Me In The Eyes When You Talk (One Shot) Present (One Shot) School Days Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Gurren Gakuen-Hen Because Goodbyes Are Coming Soon (One Shot) Akira Ichi The Killer Omamori Himari Vinland Saga Apple (One Shot) Yu-Gi-Oh! Case Closed/Dectective Conan Uzumaki Eternal Sabbath Maison Ikkoku Ichigo 100% Reiko the Zombie Shop Nodame Cantabile Mars Kodomo no Omocha Basara Deep Love (series) Dear Friends Pet Shop of Horrors Kare Kano Category:Poll Topics Category:Rating Topic